


Like You Mean It

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia), videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Sometimes a kiss is all you need.
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme, thanks prompter! Written in tandem with my wonderful shame pit buddy. <3 you.

"I am exhausted," Sam gripes as he leans into Liam's side, head on his shoulder.    
  
"You're preaching to the choir, Sammy." Liam says, turning his head to kiss Sam's hair before leaning his head against Sam's. 

"Why do we agree to these things? Live shows halfway across the country, whirlwind trips that maybe last two days and leave us tired and behind on all our other obligations?" Sam whines, snuggling further into Liam. 

"Because we love our fans? We love the high of performing in front of a live audience? And maybe we’re a bit masochistic?" Liam says, wrapping his arm a little more tightly around Sam.

"A bit?" Sam scoffs.   
  
"I was definitely just talking about you," Liam says. “I don’t know how anyone could think that I enjoy suffering.”   
  
Sam giggles softly, pushing Liam back until he's sprawled on the bed, both of them the only bright colors against the generic sea of white and neutral tones that comprises the hotel room, and Sam flops against him, head under Liam's chin. Liam lays a warm hand on Sam's back, grimacing a little at the dampness of his shirt. 

"Have you showered yet? You're still all sweaty. I told you you shouldn’t have worn that ridiculous outfit,” Liam says.    
  
"No, I just changed clothes. Too much effort to shower," Sam says, face pressed into Liam's chest. 

"If you shower, I'll fuck you," Liam offers.   
  
"Too tired. Kiss me instead?" Sam says, trying to sound winsome and mostly just sounding exhausted.

"Sam Riegel, the sluttiest of us all, doesn't want to fuck? I am shocked," Liam says.

"First of all, that was only in college and that was over twenty years ago, even if my wife will never let me live it down; second, shut up and kiss me,” Sam demands.   


Liam chuckles softly, tipping Sam's head up with two fingers under his chin before kissing him. It's gentle and sweet, a soft press of Liam's lips to his, and Sam sighs, one hand coming up to rest on Liam's cheek, thumb rubbing his jaw. 

“You taste like green room liquor,” Sam says after an interval of kissing. 

“So do you,” Liam says. “I’m still not even sure what that was we were drinking, but it was better than whatever else they had on that table.”

“We definitely should just start bringing our own. Or have Brian pack some for us,” Sam says.

“I don’t think Brian’s over Matt mixing his precious expensive whiskey with Coke yet,” Liam says. “He might not want to let us at the liquor mostly unsupervised.”

“He can trust us,” Sam says, nuzzling at Liam’s neck. “After all, we went to an entire whiskey tasting before Talks one time.”

Liam laughs at the memory, and Sam can feel the vibrations pass through Liam into him, and he smiles, kissing gently at Liam’s neck. “I am pretty sure Brian would rather not have us that pre-greased before a show ever again. Nor would the rest of our friends,” Liam says, sighing contentedly as Sam continues to kiss his skin.

“It was fun, though,” Sam says, kissing along Liam’s jawline, enjoying how the edge of Liam’s beard feels both rough and soft against his lips. “Also, I like the beard being back again. Are you going to keep it this time?”

“Are you going to grow yours back?” Liam says, closing his eyes as Sam starts to scatter kisses across his left cheek, over his nose, and onto his right, moving in a clockwise pattern.

“I have so much grey in it. It makes me feel old. But do you want me to?” Sam asks, now kissing down the right side of Liam’s face, his mouth hovering inches away from Liam’s.

"Always. You know both of your spouses prefer the beard. I think the grey is sexy," Liam says, sighing softly when Sam presses a featherlight kiss to his lips. 

Sam kisses him a little deeper, the only sound in the room the slick slide of their lips and tongues against each other. Sam feels a little bit like a teenager and he giggles against Liam's lips, making Liam pull back with a quizzical expression on his face. 

"I feel like a teenager; are there bleachers somewhere we could go make out under?" Sam says, still giggling. 

"You're ridiculous. I don't know about bleachers but I could feel you up over your shirt and stammer something about how your eyes are the color of freshly turned earth,” Liam says, adopting what he hopes is a suitably moony teenage expression.   
  
"Freshly turned earth? I guess it's better than shit brown?" Sam says and Liam laughs softly, hand sliding under Sam's shirt to settle on his lower back, the slight dampness of his skin catching against the callouses on Liam's hand. 

"Only the best metaphors for you, Sammy." 

"Such a romantic," Sam murmurs before kissing Liam again, getting lost in the feeling of Liam's lips on his and the heat of his hand on his back. 

It's nice to just  _ be  _ for a minute, not worrying about the myriad of things going on in their lives at any given time. They lose track of anything but each other, and Sam is a little breathless when they finally break apart looking up at Liam who has a fond look on his face and he leans in to nuzzle at Sam's neck, beard pleasantly scratchy against Sam's skin. 

“I’m gonna give you beard burn,” Liam says when Sam makes a soft noise that indicates that Liam should continue kissing his neck. 

“Don’t care. I’ll borrow one of your scarves,” Sam says. “Since you seem to have a new one for every live show.”

“I like a little touch of the dramatic, but I can’t upstage my husband completely,” Liam says with a soft laugh. 

“I felt tonight’s outfit was very restrained,” Sam protests.

“For you, sure,” Liam says, as he kisses along Sam’s neck, lingering a little at a pulse point, nuzzling and licking but not biting. Despite feeling like a teenager, Sam -- or either of them -- showing up for work on Monday with a hickey is really not a good plan. 

Sam makes a low pleased hum when Liam’s kisses to his neck turn a little more intense. “You’re too good at that,” he says, sliding a hand into Liam’s hair.

“Says the only Emmy winner in the room,” Liam murmurs against Sam’s skin.

“I didn’t win it for kissing,” Sam says with a self-deprecating laugh. 

Sam can feel Liam grin against his neck and he tugs at Liam's hair a little until Liam whines quietly, moving to nip just above the collar of Sam's t-shirt. Liam tugs at the worn fabric, moving it out of the way so he can leave a mark on Sam's collarbone. 

"I am not a chew toy," Sam says, giggling a little even as he squirms against Liam. 

"No, but you do mark up so easily. My fair skinned Sammy," Liam says, sliding his hand around to Sam's side, tickling his ribs just a little until Sam squeaks, his cheeks going pink. 

"Evil! Terrible man!" Sam shrieks when Liam digs his fingers in a little harder and Liam laughs, settling his hand on Sam's back again, saying, "You love me even when I'm terrible."

"Very true,” Sam concedes, shifting so he's laying on top of Liam, their legs tangling together as he gets his other hand in Liam's hair, tugging his head back so he can nip at the skin on display in the open v of Liam's henley. Liam moans softly, hands sliding down to rest on Sam's ass. They're both tired and he's not sure if either of them are in the right place to get off, but having Sam's weight on top of him is nice. 

“You’re not going to get even?” Liam asks as Sam keeps kissing and nipping along his collarbone.

“Nah, I’ll wait til you’re not expecting it,” Sam says. “I’d rather do the things we can’t do in public right now.”

“We’ve kissed on stream before,” Liam says, the end of his sentence marked by a soft moan as Sam bites gently.

“That was different. That was acting,” Sam says, wriggling a little on top of Liam until he’s more comfortable, laughing and wriggling more when Liam squeezes his ass. “This is...this is just us. The audience can wait outside.”

“I think that’s why I’m grateful for these live shows,” Liam says, his voice low and almost dreamy. “They take us away from real life for a little while, and at the end of the night, it’s just us.”

“You know I love you, right?” Sam says, lifting his head to look at Liam, his gaze both sentimental and sincere. 

“Of course I do,” Liam says. “And you know I love you?” he asks, gazing back at Sam with equal sincerity.

“Of course,” Sam says.

“Then shut up and kiss me some more,” Liam says. 

Sam grins and leans down to do just that, kissing Liam deeply. Time is something they don't have a lot of and this? This quiet time with just the two of them? Is something Sam cherises dearly. Liam's hands slide up under his shirt again and Sam freezes for a second, looking down at him. 

"I'm not tickling you again, stop giving me that wounded puppy look. I just like touching you." 

Liam leans up and their lips meet once more, both of them sighing quietly. They know that tomorrow they'll have other things to worry about, family, work, the show but right now, right here? There's nothing but each other and the love that fills their hearts. 


End file.
